


Going Under

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek warms Stiles up, It's Scott and Isaac's fault, Pre-Slash, Stiles falls into a frozen lake, get your head out of the gutter, not in a perverted way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott are roughhousing on the ice when it cracks and Stiles ends up in a freezing lake. Derek's not exactly happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

Stiles panics when he feels the ice cracking under his feet and before he can yell out a warning to the pack he falls through the ice with a yelp. The water is freezing and he swallows a mouthful of water and begins to panic before he remembers he can swim. He fights to the surface and coughs and splutters as he claws at the solid ice around him to find enough purchase to pull himself out of the icy cold lake. Jackson fishes him out and Stiles wonders if his lips are as blue as he thinks they should be and his body shakes uncontrollably. He can hear Erica snarling at Isaac and Scott and it’s only when Derek barks an order for everyone to shut the hell up that there is silence.

 

 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

 

“D-Derek, I’m c-cold. Can we go h-home now? Please?”

 

“Ercia! Get the car running. Jackson call Lydia and tell her I need her to get dry clothes out and anything we might need if he ends up with hypothermia.”

 

“Boss?” Boyd asks.

 

“Take Scott and Isaac back to Melissa’s. I’ll deal with them later.”

 

“Derek.” Scott protests.

 

“No,” Derek growls, “I told you to be careful on the ice. You didn’t listen to me and Stiles ended up in the lake. He’s human Scott, he doesn’t bounce back like we do. I’ll call you later when I’m not ready to rip your throat out.”

 

 

Isaac whimpered but followed Scott after Boyd. Stiles stumbled after Derek who was pulling him along by the arm. Jackson followed them while he talked on the phone with Lydia. In the forest next to the car Derek pulled off Stiles’ layers one by one ignoring the teen’s embarrassed squeaks.

 

 

“Stop.” Stiles pushed at his hands weakly.

 

“Stiles you need to get out of your clothes.”

 

“I’ll b-be fine.”

 

“Stop being stubborn and strip or I’ll do it for you.”

 

 

Stiles pulls a face but it doesn’t last long because he’s pulling off his under shirt and kicked off his shoes. He refuses to take his jeans off and it’s only when Derek reaches from his belt with a raised eyebrow that Stiles stumbles back and fights to pull off the wet clinging denim. Derek strips off his leather jacket and throws it to Erica before climbing into the back seat and pulling Stiles in next to him. It’s awkward and Stiles ignores Jackson’s smirks and Erica’s glee because he’s so god damn cold. Derek is hot, his body radiates warmth and neither speak when he burrows closer while he tries to keep him teeth from chattering.

 

The air in the car is warm and Stiles silently thanks Erica for having the foresight to turn the heater on. The car ride back to the Hale house is a short and silent one, Erica drives too fast and Stiles expects Derek to snap at her but the Alpha is too busy looking at him in a way that makes Stiles turn away and try to act interested in the scenery that passes by in a blur.

 

In the house Lydia all but shoves him into the shower and Stiles can’t help but slide down the wall and sit under the hot spray. He feels numb despite the hot water that pelts down from above. Everything feels unreal, he’s disconnected. It’s almost like the time he got between Jackson and Scott and ended up getting thrown into a tree and Melissa gave him Endone to deal with the pain of bruised ribs and a black and blue torso.

 

Stiles doesn’t know how long he sits in the shower because it’s not until Derek opens the door that he realizes he’s crying. Derek turns off the hot water and hands him a towel. Stiles stands up and wraps it around his waist, blinking away tears and even though it should be awkward he can’t look away from Derek.

 

 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

 

 

Derek pulls him out of the bathroom and towards the room Stiles claimed when the house was first completed. As promised Lydia had laid out clothes for Stiles to change into and Derek leaves them room so Stiles can change. He pulls on the sweats and shirt before slipping his favourite hoodie on. Despite the shower, Stiles still feels cold. It’s bone deep and it makes him want to crawl under his duvet and never come out. He almost does but then Derek’s slipping into the room again and giving him a one over.

 

 

“We’re about to watch The Avengers, you coming?”

 

 

Stiles can only nod and follow Derek because Derek never watches superhero movies with them and he’s not going to waste the chance to watch the Alpha sit through an entire Marvel movie. Everyone is camped out in the lounge room, Isaac and Scott who have apparently been invited back into the house try to apologise for making the ice crack and all Stiles can do is nod because he doesn’t know what to stay. He’s still out of it and Derek seems to know it because Stiles is being pulled towards the couch.

 

Stiles spends the whole movie tucked into Derek’s side. It’s warm and eases the horrible feeling in his bones. He knows that out of all the werewolves Derek runs the hottest when it comes to body temperature. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s because Derek is the Alpha or it’s because he’s a born werewolf or even if it’s just because it’s Derek. It’s cozy, not the burning furnace Stephanie Meyers describes her wolves as. Not that the tribe are even real werewolves. But real werewolves have a higher body temperature and Stiles knows it fluctuates between individual werewolves. Jackson is the coldest of the pack and Stiles doesn’t know if that’s because of the Kanima episode or if it’s because Jackson can be a cold hearted dick. Isaac’s like the warmth you feel when you hug a teddy bear and Scott’s like a warm blanket that keeps you comfortable but not too hot. Stiles likes Derek’s temperature the best right now. It offsets the chills in his bones.

 

He can’t concentrate all movie and that frustrates him because The Avengers is always guaranteed to switch him off even when he’s had three times as much Adderall as he should. It always mellows him out and gives him something to focus on that doesn’t make his mind whirl in five different directions. His body is sluggish and he’s tired but being tucked into Derek sets him on edge as much as it comforts him. That’s the downside to Derek, he hypes Stiles up as much as he brings him down.

 

Derek is confusing. He makes Stiles confused. One minute Stiles hates him and then the next he’s backing him up when Scott wants to do something really stupid that’s going to get them all killed. But then Derek does something even more stupid and Stiles has to save his ass while he mentally plans a way to slip wolfsbane into his food. Derek’s terrifying and liable to act like a dick when something triggers him (which is pretty much everything) but then he’s protective and nice, like the way he’s currently running a hand through Stiles’ slightly wet hair. Derek is one big massive mind fuck and Stiles never knows what to do or what to think.

 

Stiles’ eyes start slipping and he can feel his mind surrendering to the numb that took over his body hours ago. Someone picks him up and he can tell it’s Derek because the warmth hasn’t changed. He’s almost completely asleep when Derek tucks him into bed. The werewolf is about to leave when Stiles sleepily paws at his arm.

 

 

“Stay?”

 

He doesn’t mean to, it slips out and he wishes he could take it back. But then his eyes are slipping shut and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Derek sighing and the mattress dipping to accommodate the new weight.

 

 


End file.
